


Hello There

by lilhawkeye3



Series: Linked by the Stars [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Living Force, May the Force Be With You, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Qui-Gon Jinn finds this all hilarious, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sirius Black Lives, Soul Bond, Soulmates, The Force, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhawkeye3/pseuds/lilhawkeye3
Summary: It started out as a routine retrieval mission. Obi-Wan Kenobi hadn't been expecting to learn he had a soulmate, less that she would appear in a shower of golden light. It wouldn't take long before he couldn't imagine not having a soul bond with Hermione Granger.Even time and space can't keep a perfect pair apart.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Linked by the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754416
Comments: 24
Kudos: 139
Collections: Hermione's Haven: May the Fourth be With You





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Golden Trio's seventh year for Hermione, and around the year 36/35 BBY (i.e. 3 years before The Phantom Menace) for Obi-Wan Kenobi. Hermione is 18 and Obi-Wan is 21/22. This now has a sequel! I hope you enjoy and may the Force be with you all!

Obi-Wan Kenobi had seen many things in his life. He’d been to numerous planets and star systems. He’d met creatures of all shapes and sizes—and droids too, of course. He’d seen underwater cities and planets with four suns and scientific creations so advanced that others would claim it was magic.

That being said, he’d never actually _believed_ in magic. Sure, there was the Force (which was magic enough to some), but the Force had its own sentience. It was far more than just silly tricks and illusions.

Yes, Obi-Wan Kenobi would laugh at the concept of magic being real.

Or at least, he would until someone set the record straight for him.

He hadn’t been planning to fight on this particular day. It was supposed to be a simple security mission regarding an informant of the Jedi Order.

He really should have expected it all to go to shit.

They were cornered in the middle of a hallway with those infuriating little battle droids firing on them from either side. He had pressed the informant up against the wall behind him, so any blaster fire aimed at the target would have to get through his defenses first. The informant had been told not to draw their weapons under any circumstance—they were too identifiable, and they didn’t want enemies aware of who they were. Thus, it was left to Obi-Wan alone to get them out of the situation and to safety.

Obi-Wan was twirling his lightsaber as fast as he could to block from fire on either side. It was times like this that he wished he had dual sabers, but grudgingly conceded that only a very select few managed such a feat.

One Jedi in a weak defensive position against a dozen armed battle droids wasn’t the best odds, though. A stray shot slipped by his left side as he swiveled to deflect from his right, and he heard the informant let out a pained cry from behind him. He cursed, glancing over to make sure it wasn’t a critical hit—

Only to feel a searing pain in his shoulder. It took him all his willpower not to drop his lightsaber, knowing he still needed to protect himself and the informant. His other arm still was fine, so he gritted his teeth together and shifted his stance, narrowing his eyes as he reached up with his hand to try and swat away the two closest droids into their squad members.

He paused, staring at his hand as his skin began to glow. The blaster fire stopped as well as the droids observed this new occurrence.

“Is this a Jedi trick?” One of the infernal machines asked in its high-pitched voice.

Obi-Wan didn’t have a chance to come up with a sarcastic reply as a girl materialized in front of him, her skin glowing the same golden hue that his was before fading abruptly. Her stance reminded him of other seasoned warriors he had encountered throughout the galaxy: her knees were slightly bent, her face was blank, and it looked as if she had a weapon aimed to protect herself from oncoming threats.

She was quickly looking around the hallway and taking in the situation when she turned and met his eyes. Obi-Wan could’ve sworn that all time in the universe froze as he looked into her warm brown eyes.

But of course, time continued.

“The girl defends the Jedi and the target. Attack!” The lead droid called, and Obi-Wan felt an ingrained need to run forward and protect this girl, even knowing he was injured and such an action would mean deserting the informant. However, he saw the girl’s eyes narrow dangerously at the droid’s words.

“Lovely welcome,” she muttered in a strange accent before she uttered phrases he had never heard and lashed out with her weapon… wait, was she holding a _stick?_

He watched in awe as a shimmering wall surrounded him, the informant, and the girl as she sent bolts of golden light at each cluster of droids. Whatever she had done was highly dangerous to those on her bad side, as the droids all exploded into shrapnel that flew throughout the hallway, though none hit the three of them as the metal bounced off of the shimmering shield wall.

As quickly as she had begun, the fight was over. The girl flicked her stick, and the shield that surrounded them vanished into thin air. Obi-Wan stared at the wreckage around them for a moment but was snapped out of his amazement as the informant slid down the wall with a groan.

“Oh Merlin, you’re injured!” The girl’s eyes widened in surprise as she looked closer at them. “Both of you are!” Seeing as Obi-Wan was still standing – and still holding his humming lightsaber, which she eyes warily—the girl first went to the informant. Obi-Wan sheepishly deactivated his lightsaber and moved to stand behind her. Was she some sort of healer as well?

He took this opportunity to properly observe her. She was wearing clothes different than anything he had seen before: her pants were dark blue and form fitting, while she had a grey long sleeve jacket on, embellished with a metallic line going up the front, perhaps this was the clasp? Her hair was pulled back into a braid, but wispy curls had escaped from certain sections of it. She had a strap slung over her shoulder, and as she moved, he could see it was attached to a small leather bag.

The girl gingerly moved the informant’s hand from where it was clutching their side. “Oh dear,” she murmured as she slowly moved her stick in the air above the wound. She opened her bag, and Obi-Wan nearly yelped as she stuck her arm inside of it up to her elbow. How was that possible? It didn’t look bigger than her hand!

“Ah, here it is.” She withdrew her arm, a small glass bottle held triumphantly in her hand before she closed the bag. “I’m terribly sorry, but this is going to sting at first.” The informant jerkily nodded, so the girl unstopped the bottle and tipped exactly three drops onto the open wound.

“Kriff!” A sizzling sound could be heard underneath the informant moans while their fists clenched and unclenched at their sides until the reaction had stopped. The girl lifted the informant’s shirt to check her work, and to Obi-Wan’s shock, the blaster wound was now completely gone and replaced by unblemished skin.

“What are you?” He asked breathlessly, his gaze moving to rest on this miraculous girl. She smiled wistfully at him, gesturing for him to sit next to her newly healed patient.

“I want to patch up your shoulder,” she said in explanation to her physical request.

He obliged despite her lack of answer, only wincing when he leaned his back against the wall once seated. She dribbled a few drops of the liquid onto his wound, and Obi-Wan found himself biting down on his tongue until he tasted blood in an attempt to not cry out.

After a moment though, the pain receded and Obi-Wan looked down to find his shoulder like new (although he’d definitely need a new robe).

“My name’s Hermione Granger,” the girl said as she tucked the glass bottle back into her impossible bag. “As for what I am… can you first tell me where we are? This doesn’t seem like anyplace in England… or in the twentieth century.”

To his surprise, the informant answered. “This is Corellia. That,” they pointed lazily in Obi-Wan’s direction, “is Obi-Wan Kenobi, a knight-in-training of the Jedi Order. And I, well…” They took off their heavy hood, allowing light to make their face visible for the first time in Obi-Wan’s presence. “Hullo, kitten. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” The grey eyed man gave Hermione a roguish grin.

Hermione’s jaw had dropped open in shock as she knelt frozen for several heartbeats before launching herself at the man with a disbelieving laugh. “Oh my god, Sirius! You’re alive! We thought—the Veil…”

“Turns out it’s a portal. The Department of Mysteries are meddling with time and space.” The informant—Sirius—hugged her tightly back. “I’ve missed you kids. Harry?”

“His birthday is next week. We’ll be fetching him from Privet Drive.”

Sirius nodded slowly. “Give him my love when you go back, yeah?”

Hermione slowly pulled away from the informant. “Sirius, I’m not even sure how I got here in the first place. I’ve no idea how to get back.”

For the first time in this conversation, Sirius turned his head to look closely at the very confused Jedi next to him. “Let me guess,” he said drily after taking in Obi-Wan’s expression, “the Jedi don’t teach about soulmates?”

_Soulmates?_

“You, kitten, I expect not to know about soulmates since you’re a muggleborn, no offense, and Hogwarts isn’t in the habit of teaching about them,” Sirius continued as he glanced back at Hermione, sensing her question before she could even open her mouth. “And since you asked, Kenobi, Hermione here is a witch.” He paused, tilting his head as he contemplated something silently. “And I’m a wizard, hence why my fighting style is so unique.”

Obi-Wan mouthed the words to himself first before what the informant was saying actually clicked. “You don’t mean _magic…?_ ”

Hermione’s sheepish smile and Sirius’ grin were enough of an answer for him. He tipped his head back so it was propped against the wall as he stared blankly at the ceiling. _Magic?_ “This isn’t some sort of… Sith mind trick or something, is it?” He was digging for any explanation that didn’t break his universal view, but after witnessing Hermione fight and heal, he knew his attempt sounded weak.

“You should show him Padfoot,” she whispered to Sirius, who barked out a laugh. Hermione moved to the side to allow him space, and Obi-Wan scooted away as well, figuring that she probably knew best in this instance.

His jaw dropped as he watched the dark-haired man morph into a large, equally dark furred creature. It barked excitedly before sitting back on its haunches.

“Okay. Magic.” Obi-Wan weakly laughed as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to come to terms with what he was seeing. “He turned into a…”

“He’s a grim, basically a dog,” Hermione supplied as she stood up and offered a helping hand to him. He hesitated a moment before taking it, but nearly recoiled just as fast as a jolt of energy sparked where they touched. By Hermione’s shocked face, she hadn’t intentionally been the cause of it.

“Oh yeah, I should’ve warned you two.” They looked over to find Sirius back in human form again. “That happens the first few times you touch your soulmate.”

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t understand. Jedi are forbidden from relationships. How can I have a… soulmate?”

Sirius pulled his hood up over his head, carpeting his face in shadows so it couldn’t be seen. “We’ve dallied long enough. Let’s head to the ship, and I’ll explain everything.”

* * *

By the time they had reached the ship, Obi-Wan had his universe turned upside down by seven, solid facts (and it seemed the universe was laughing at him, as seven was apparently a magic number).

  1. Magic was real (and in Sirius’ opinion, how the Force manifested on his and Hermione’s home world).
  2. Hermione and the informant were magic users.
  3. Hermione was his soulmate—in other words, they were each other’s perfect counterpart.
  4. As soulmates, they would be drawn to each other when the other was in danger, and after practice, could be transported to the other on their own terms.
  5. Hermione was brilliant, brave, and beautiful (Obi-Wan had come to this conclusion in the silence that had followed the previous information).
  6. There apparently _had_ been Jedi soulmate pairs before, and they were stubbornly allowed due to their bonding being seen as created by the Force (Magic) itself.
  7. And lastly, the Jedi and Sith were two unbalanced sides of the same coin, in Sirius’ humble yet muttered opinion.



Obi-Wan was more than content to just stare out the window of the spaceship and absorb the new information for the rest of the day. Apparently though, there were more urgent plans that superseded his wish to quietly dissociate for a while.

“I only know about this from my own research about soulmates in the Black library,” Sirius had told Hermione. “A Black about two centuries back wrote of their time in places like Coruscant, Naboo, and a few others. Once I learned those places were _real_ and _here,_ I looked up who he had been bonded to. She was a Jedi knight.”

Hermione’s eyes were wide with fascination at those words as she turned to look at Obi-Wan. “Like you?”

Obi-Wan nodded, dazed. “And you’re a witch… from an unknown universe.”

“And another time even, don’t forget about that!” Sirius added unhelpfully from the jump seat as they pulled out of hyper speed. “Though, from what the notebook said, you should be able to send your patronus to the Jedi here.”

“A patronus?” He looked over at his soulmate. She smiled and pulled out her wand, muttering a strange phrase and causing a white, misty shape to form in front of them. It was some sort of small, furry animal that swam through the air until it stopped in front of him. He reached his hand up to touch it and was overcome by a wave of love and warmth.

“It’s an otter,” she said with a smile. “It represents my spirit—well, actually, it may represent both of us.”

He grinned as the otter swirled around him playfully before dissolving away. “A good match.”

Hermione met his gaze. “I think it will be.”

They left hyper speed before Obi-Wan could think to say anything else, and Sirius swiveled his seat around to face the two of them. “Alright you two. Hermione, you can’t come with us to this next location, so it’s the end of the road for today.” Hermione looked ready to protest, but the dark-haired man raised his hand to cut her off. “No arguments. You need to go back before anyone notices you’re missing.”

Sirius sighed and ran on hand through his hand before standing and beckoning for them to do the same. “You have to activate your bond again in order to get back,” he explained as he gestured for them to stand across from each other. “And whatever you do, please don’t do this when at lightspeed.”

Obi-Wan looked at the informant skeptically and then back at Hermione. “Are you sure he knows what he’s doing?”

The hesitation to her response was all the answer he needed. “Probably?” She guessed. “We don’t have much of an option, though.”

He sighed but nodded in agreement with her.

Sirius clapped his hands together excitedly. “Okay! All you have to do is kiss—”

“What?!”

“Excuse me?”

The informant rolled his eyes. “As I was _saying,_ you have to kiss each other’s _palms_ at the same time. Sheesh! You kids are no fun,” he muttered. “Kitten, give this to Harry, will you?” He murmured something under his breath and a ring shimmered into place on his right middle finger, which he slipped off and handed to Hermione. “He’ll know.”

“Sirius, this is the Black scion ring!”

Sirius Black gave her a small smile that Obi-Wan could see held a world of regret behind it. “You said it’s his birthday soon. He’ll be able to wear it then. He was my heir, after all.”

Hermione’s dark curls bobbed with her head as she nodded before she tucked the ring into her special bag. “I will. I promise.” She took a deep shaky breath, focusing her attention back onto him. “I suppose this is it for now?”

Obi-Wan gave her a smirk as he gently took her hand in his and slightly bowed as he pressed a light but formal kiss to the back of it. “Don’t be a stranger, Hermione Granger.”

He knew then that he’d do anything to hear her bright laugh again. “Until next time, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

And with two kisses to their palms, Hermione vanished in a shower of golden light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the Fourth be with you all today (especially if you're recovering from the Clone Wars finale like me and need something happy to balance out your day).

Hermione had thought they were safe at the café they’d fled to, but her heart immediately sank as she saw the two men walk in. She recognized who they were—not by their names, but by what they were. They’d come in as she, Harry and Ron had been discussing in hushed tones what their next move should be after Voldemort’s takeover of the Ministry.

The trace shouldn’t have been on any of their wands since they were all of age now, and she tried to think of anything that might have allowed the Death Eaters to track them. The arrival of the shop’s lone waitress with cappuccinos for Ron and herself (as Harry was hidden under his invisibility cloak) snapped her back to the present, and she thanked the girl with a nod.

Her money to pay with was in her bag and her wand was hidden in a holder up her sleeve, so as she bent over to retrieve several pounds, she also slipped her wand down into her hand. It turned out to be not a second too soon as she looked up to see the Death Eaters drawing their wands.

Hermione froze. Luckily for her, Ron’s keeper reflexes were quicker than the men’s spells as he lunged and pushed her down onto her bench as a series of spells blew a hole in the wall where his head had been.

They were _not_ going to die here, not if she had anything to do with it.

She jumped up and shot a stunner at the same time as one came from over her shoulder where Harry was hidden. The two spells hit the man on the left and he crumpled heavily to the floor. His blond comrade responded twofold, with a vibrant green spell that Hermione prayed had missed Harry, and a cutting curse that sliced her jacket and upper arm. She let out a hiss of pain and clamped at her arm as she conjured a shield in front of her.

Ron had blasted a hole in the counter that the Death Eater was hiding behind, and another stunner from Harry had accidentally hit the cowering waitress who’d been screaming in a corner, but Hermione barely noticed either action as her hand began to glow gold. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized what was happening—she couldn’t be transported away from Harry and Ron now!

Her worry died as the glow faded away and her surroundings remained the same, but a new emotion surged in her (elation? She’d examine it later) as she saw the figure that had materialized between her and the counter. His beige robes stood out against the modern café and she’d never been happier to see such a bland color.

“Obi-Wan, duck!” She called out as the Death Eater popped up above the counter and aimed his wand in their direction. Whatever training Obi-Wan was undertaking gave him exceptionally quick reaction time as he immediately ducked down as a spell flew over his head.

“Hermione, who the bloody hell is that?” Ron shouted, pointing his wand at Obi-Wan just as he thrust his hand out and sent the Death Eater flying into the wall behind him.

Hermione’s eyes widened as Obi-Wan tightened his fist and the man stayed up propped against the wall, his feet hovering a meter above the ground. “He’s… he’s my soulmate.”

“It would seem so.” She could hear the smirk in his voice before he even angled himself to glance back at her. “Hello there, Hermione Granger.”

She couldn’t help the quirk of her lips back at him. “Obi-Wan Kenobi, it’s been too long.” Her gaze flickered towards the growling Death Eater pinned to the wall. “How are you doing that? Some form of telekinesis?” She tilted her head slightly as she moved to stand next to her soulmate.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at her term, which she found adorable, but he gave her an answer. “I’m using the Force to immobilize him.” He sucked in a breath and Hermione then noticed the exertion and tension throughout his stance. “It is a bit exhausting though,” he admitted in a lower tone. “What do you want done with him?”

Hermione raised her wand steadily. “ _Stupefy. Petrificus Totalus. Incarcerous,”_ she intoned steadily. Once the large man was bound securely, she turned back to Obi-Wan. “You can put him down now.”

“Hermione?” She spun on her heel to look at Harry as he pulled his cloak off to reveal himself. Obi-Wan’s yelp of surprise pried a giggle out of her, but her focus remained on Harry while he slowly walked forward and stared at the person to her left. “This is your soulmate? The one you found… where you found Sirius?”

She nodded in confirmation. “Harry, Ron,” she said, a warning tone in her voice as she saw how tightly the ginger was gripping his wand, “this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He’s from another planet, he’s training to be a Jedi knight, and he’s my soulmate.” She let loose her information in a breathy rush.

She noticed Obi-Wan’s hand was hovering over his deactivated weapon that was strapped to his belt as he gave the boys an appraising look-over. “Nice to make your acquaintance.” She tried not to grin at the levity in his voice, in an attempt not to rile her friends up any further.

Hermione felt a surge of pride as Ron was the first to relax his stance. “I thought the golden glow was just a story.” His gaze shifted from Obi-Wan to Hermione, and she could see the acceptance and grudging curiosity in his eyes. “We need to go, before any other Death Eaters show up. He can come with us.”

“No, wait.” Harry faltered under their newfound attention for a moment, rubbing the Black family ring on his finger before taking a deep breath and continuing his thought. “We need to erase their memories. Make sure they didn’t know we were here.”

Hermione bit down on her lip to keep from showing any outward sign of distress at the reminder of that horrible curse and what she had done to her parents only weeks before. But she knew Ron and Harry weren’t proficient enough at the spell to perform it without leaving telltale signs of missing memories behind. She needed to.

Something must have shown on her face as she _enervated_ the Death Eaters one at a time and whispered the dreaded words, watching as their eyes went glassy as she stole the last hour of their lives from them. She let out a shaky sigh as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, knowing at once that it was Obi-Wan giving her the bit of comfort and strength that he could.

“You’re hurt,” he noted quietly after she’d finished her spells and charmed the men to sleep. His gaze was on the gash that sliced her upper right arm.

She shrugged. “It’s alright. I can heal it once we leave…” She trailed off as Obi-Wan brushed his fingers against the wound and his hand began to dimly glow, the cut knitting shut under his touch. He only pulled away when all that remained was a thin scar.

“That’s new,” he murmured, clearly shocked by his own action.

“I didn’t know you could heal,” Hermione said slowly, looking at him in awe.

“Neither did I,” he admitted. “Force healing is a rare skill, something I’ve never attempted before. Perhaps our bond has provoked it.”

They stood together with his hand on her arm for several heartbeats, but all too soon the moment had to end. Hermione gifted him a small, shy smile in thanks, and she filed away the image of his dimples and the little crinkle at the corner of his eyes as he smiled back at her.

“Alright. Where to?” Obi-Wan asked, glancing between the trio of magic users expectantly.

“Grimmauld Place,” Harry immediately answered.

Hermione saw a problem with that though. “Grimmauld Place has a fidelius charm in place. I don’t think Obi-Wan will be able to come with us—he won’t be able to see where we are.”

“I won’t pretend to know what any of that means…” Obi-Wan trailed off with a chuckle and ran his hand through his short hair. “I’d best be off though. Don’t want to slow you all down any further.”

Hermione buried the selfish part of her that wanted him to stay with the logical knowledge that they all needed to flee before they were caught—either by muggle police or less welcome guests. “A kiss for the road, then?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes glittered teasingly. “Are you offering?” He laughed as she blushed but raised his hand toward her as she did the same to him. “Until next time?”

“Until next time,” she agreed, and with a quick peck to his palm and a similar one to hers, Obi-Wan Kenobi disappeared in a sparkle of light.

“So.” Hermione nearly jumped at Harry’s voice, almost forgetting her best friends were still in the room. “Only you would manage to have Superman as your soulmate, Hermione.”

She huffed in embarrassment as she held out her arm for Ron and Harry to grab ahold of for side-along apparation. “I’ve no idea what you mean.”

Ron’s smirk let her know he wouldn’t be letting the subject go anytime soon, either. “Even I’ve read those ‘commy’ books: an alien from another planet with special powers?” He asked, steadfastly ignoring her muttered correction of _they’re comic books, Ronald._

“And you’re the no-nonsense, truth seeking Lois Lane,” Harry grinned. “Of course, a superpowered Lois Lane.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes, unimpressed. If she decided to make their apparation trip a little bumpy, well… they’d definitely deserved it.

She was sitting on the couch in the sitting room at Grimmauld Place, reading a book about more obscure warding methods when she looked up to find Ron standing in the doorway. She gave a small wave in greeting, placing a torn piece of scrap parchment in between the pages to hold her spot.

“You never mentioned you had a soulmate,” Ron said in greeting as he walked over to sit next to her on the red velvet chair.

Hermione gave a guilty shrug. “Between our preparations, retrieving Harry, the wedding… there was never time. Harry only knew because Sirius gave me his ring to pass on.”

Ron nodded in understanding. She’d told him and Harry the unabridged version of her first meeting with Obi-Wan earlier, as they drank tea in the kitchen. “I mentioned it before, but soulmates… that’s almost a myth in the magical world, y’know? I grew up hearing stories about it from my mum, alongside Babbity Rabbity—”

Hermione couldn’t help the snort that escaped upon hearing such a name. “’Babbity Rabbity?’”

The lanky boy rolled his eyes as he leaned back into the decorative pillows. “I forgot you wouldn’t know about that,” he sighed with a tired smile. “But my point is important.” He became more serious, as if a switch had flipped. “Hermione, don’t let _anyone_ else know about your connection. Not until this is all over, alright?” He spoke in a hushed voice, as if trying to keep the universe from hearing his words and cursing them. “Those stories all had happy endings, but in them sometimes a person would take advantage of someone’s soulmate bond in order to get to their mate.”

Hermione stared at Ron with wide eyes as a thousand awful scenarios ran through her mind. “Okay,” she quietly agreed. “I won’t let anyone find out.”

Ron let out a sigh of relief. “Good. You’re my best friend, Mione. I don’t want anything to happen to you… or to him, by association,” he added with a good-natured nudge to her side.


	3. Chapter 3

Some nights were longer than others. The longest ones were always the first nights back from a mission, when the door to his sleeping quarters would shut behind him and seal him off from the rest of the world.

He wearily stripped and showered, trying to wash both the dust and memories away of the desert planet he and Qui-Gon had returned from. It was best left in the past—or in the dirt’s case, washed down the drain and out of sight.

He wasn’t planning on leaving his room tonight, although he did keep his robe hung on a hook by the door in case he needed to cover up more than his pants allowed for. Hopefully though, he’d be able to spend his night sleeping and avoiding his thoughts for several hours.

Realistically, he’d end up staring at the ceiling for hours.

Reality could be cruel.

The ceiling hadn’t become any more interesting after an hour of gazing blankly up at it from his spot where he laid on his bed. He could feel his jaw unconsciously tighten with every intrusive thought and memory that crossed his mind. Alone in the still darkness and silence, there was nothing he could do to fend them off. Unless…

His thoughts drifted to his soulmate. He hadn’t seen her again in the several weeks since he had been transported to her side to help protect her. While that was most likely a good thing, since that meant she had been safe from harm during that time, he still found himself wishing she was there with him. Normally he’d try and ignore such a selfish thought, but his weariness had worn down the rest of his sensibilities at this point anyways. One harmless wish wouldn’t hurt.

He wasn’t sure how he missed the signs of her arrival; maybe he’d inadvertently fallen asleep. Either way, he had closed his eyes one moment and in the next he had felt the gentle touch of fingers carding through his hair.

“I’m glad neither of us seems to be in imminent danger this time.” Her voice was soft, only a hair above a whisper but clear enough that he could hear her amusement and bewilderment at their situation. He finally blinked his eyes open and shifted his head to the left so he could see his soulmate.

“An astute observation,” he replied with faux severity, although he knew his growing smirk gave his joy away. “I hope you weren’t pulled away from anything important, Hermione.”

She let out a quiet laugh and finally paused in her ministrations. “Nothing earth-shattering. Only a cup of tea and some old tomes on potions.”

“Potions? For what purpose? Do they heal?”

Hermione shrugged shoulder that wasn’t pressed into his bed. “Some do. I was researching two specifically—one changes the drinker’s appearance into a chosen person. Say, if I had a few hairs of yours,” she wiggled her fingers where they were still entwined in his hair, “and I put them into the potion and drank it, I’d look exactly like you for an hour.”

Obi-Wan winced at the mental image her words gave him. “I think one of me is more than the universe can already handle, Hermione.”

He was glad to be rewarded with more of her soft giggles. “If you say so, Mr. Kenobi.”

“And the other potion?”

She pursed her lips hesitantly. “Harry’s been having… issues sleeping,” she said slowly. “So I was searching for a more effective dreamless sleep potion to help him.”

Obi-Wan stared at Hermione as if he were seeing her again for the first time. She had heavy bags under her eyes, and he could see her cheeks were looking a bit shadowed. Her slow, shaky stroking motions to his hair, which he first thought were in an effort not to disturb him, signaled her lower energy levels. He had a feeling Harry wasn’t the only one having sleeping issues.

“Mi…” He rolled onto his side so he could reach out to caress her cheek, praying she wouldn’t pull away from his touch. To his surprise and relief, her eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment before meeting his gaze again. “You need to rest.”

“I’m perfectly fine, Obi-Wan…” She trailed off with a sigh at his unimpressed stare.

“Mia-love, you’re amazing but you’re not invincible.” He brushed a stray bunch of curls off her forehead. “You need to rest.”

“You do as well,” she shot back, refusing to give in first.

“Well… it does appear that both of us are already in a prime location for resting,” he pointed out as he watched her carefully to gauge her reaction.

She tapped him on the nose. “Resting _only._ And only for tonight.”

That was agreement enough for him. Obi-Wan tugged her closer and marveled at how well perfectly they seemed to fit together as Hermione’s arms curled up against his chest. Her breathing evened out over the following minutes as she relaxed into a slumber just after he placed a soft kiss to her forehead. He fell asleep several minutes later, his worries worlds away thanks to his soulmate still in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the halfway point!


	4. Chapter 4

She’d seen him routinely the past few months—not every night, but often enough that she was no longer reliant on pepper-up potions and caffeine to last through the day. The horcrux had taken a heavy toll on them all, even when they weren’t wearing it.

Today, however, was the first time she’d seen him before full darkness had fallen. She’d been out in the forest, calling Ron’s name even though her voice had gone raw and she knew he was long gone. She wasn’t sure when Obi-Wan had arrived, just that at some point his arms had firmly wrapped around her trembling body as she cried for Ron’s abandonment, for her parents, for Harry, for the war, and for everything else she’d pent up inside herself until reaching this breaking point.

Her soulmate held her as the dusk descended into twilight and until her tears tapered off before he led the two of them back to her and Harry’s tent. Obi-Wan was used to its ‘bigger-on-the-inside’ layout from his previous visits and easily led her to her cot (luckily she’d renewed the expansion charms on it that morning).

Hermione could hardly see Harry cautiously approach them through her tears, but she was still able to hear what he said, despite his low tone.

“Ron… he and I fought. He left us to go back to his family,” Harry muttered haltingly. “Since he’s lucky enough to still have one,” he added in a mutter.

Hermione felt herself shudder at Harry’s unwitting reminder of the fact that she had no immediate biological family left, and it was _all her fault—_

The crushing weight of her thoughts lessened as her soulmate pressed a gentle kiss to her left temple before the comforting sound of his voice drew the rest of her attention.

“It’s alright, Harry. I’ll take it from here.” She could tell he waited for her friend to leave before guiding her to first sit and then lay down on the cot. He untied her sneakers and pulled them off her feet, setting them down at the foot of the bed and then doing the same with his own boots. He then lay next to her so they both faced each other, just as they had weeks ago when she first appeared in his bed in response to his own stress. They were both silent for several minutes as her sobbing receded and her breathing became more regular. She was glad Obi-Wan refrained from touching her while she calmed; it allowed her to arrange her thoughts and not cave in further under her emotions.

“He’s our best friend, Obi,” she whispered brokenly once she’d pulled the pieces of herself back together. “It’s always been the three of us against the world, but he left.”

His piercing blue eyes didn’t waver from hers, despite how red and teary they still must’ve looked. “Not everyone can be as resilient as you are, Hermione. You’re a warrior—and Harry too.” He paused, clearly considering the best way to approach the matter. “From the stories you’ve told me of Ron, he is a tactician but from a close family unit. For some… the bonds of blood pull too strong to ignore.”

Hermione sniffled sadly but nodded in understanding. “I erased my parents’ memories and sent them out of the country to protect them,” she brokenly explained. “They don’t know I ever existed.”

He reached out slowly and brushed away a tear that had spilled free from her eye. “Jedi younglings are taken from their families at a young age,” he said quietly, and she knew he was living a past memory as he spoke. “I have close friends within the Order, but none matter to me nearly as much as my Master does—or you.”

The mention of Obi-Wan’s master brought a smile to Hermione’s face. The man had unexpectedly awoken the two of them in Obi-Wan’s bed two weeks prior, and he’d seemed both aggravated, amused, and resigned by the sight of her. He’d nodded at her and told Obi-Wan to dress quickly before leaving his padawan’s sleeping quarters. “Qui-Gon… Jinn, yes? What does he think of our bond?”

Obi-Wan let out an amused huff. “He smirked at me and muttered something about ‘proof of the Living Force’ and ‘living in the moment.’ He can’t wait to properly meet you.”

Hermione appreciated the path their conversation had gone, as it gave her a chance to momentarily forget the reality of her situation. “Does walking in on his padawan in bed with their soulmate _not_ count as properly meeting? I think it was a memorable first encounter.”

Obi-Wan rolled her eyes at her smug smirk. “You didn’t say a word to each other, so no, it does not.”

For the first time that evening, Hermione let out a giggle. “Hopefully for him, we can meet before he walks in on us again.”

Obi-Wan’s single eyebrow raised in question caused her to laugh even more. “Do you not have the same fears for Harry walking in on us?”

“If I had to deal with him and Ginny snogging in the room I shared with her, he can survive us sleeping in _my_ cot in _my_ secluded side of the tent, thank you very much.”

Her soulmate’s grin as he took her hand in his made Hermione finally feel at peace enough for her to sleep through the night. “Yes sir,” he replied, lifting her hand so he could kiss her knuckles. His words were a reminder that she was a warrior, and he knew she would wake up stronger in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

He had just reached his bed chambers when the feeling hit him all at once in a forceful wave and he immediately knew something terrible had happened. Hermione was in pain. _So much pain._

Obi-Wan’s lightsaber was drawn before he even arrived in her universe.

He didn’t recognize where he materialized. The room was large and entirely crafted of dark stone, reminding him of an ancient temple or palace in a way. From the sight of the torn tapestries and dried, dark stains that littered the floor, it was clear that any happy days this place had seen were long past. The screams that were piercing the air though… those were what transformed the room into a dungeon.

The cries were hauntingly familiar, and as the golden light of their soulbond faded from his vision, he fearfully realized why. His soulmate was the source. She was laying limply on the bloodstained floor and he watched frozen in horror as a dark-haired woman in a tattered black dress pointed her wand at Hermione, causing the girl to seize and cry out.

Words could not describe the insurmountable rage Obi-Wan Kenobi felt in that moment.

He hardly realized he was moving as his hand shot out on its own accord, capturing this vile woman with the Force and lifting her off her feet with a strength and finesse he had never demonstrated before. Later he’d realize how lucky he was to have caught her by surprise, as she dropped her wand and reflexively grabbed at her throat. Not that it mattered after a moment, as he thrust his lightsaber into her chest. She could not be allowed to escape and cause harm to Hermione—or any other innocent—in this war again.

He wanted to run to Hermione, but a shocked gasp drew his attention to the three blonds that stood off to the side, their backs almost up against the wall. He was certain they were a family by their appearances, but as he hadn’t seen them hurt his soulmate, he would not attack them yet.

Obi-Wan’s decision shifted as the older male with long hair began to raise his wand, but surprisingly his wife stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. He noticed her startling gray eyes, so similar to ones he’d already seen on another wizard.

“Lucius, don’t!” She hissed. “Didn’t you see the golden light around them?” Her glare towards her husband was akin to an angry mother lion. “If you attack them, you will cause this family to fall!”

Obi-Wan met the man’s eyes unwaveringly and had to suppress a smirk as the blond flinched under his stare. After he felt sure he wouldn’t be attacked if he turned his back, Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and rushed towards Hermione. He fell on his knees beside her and brushed her wild curls out of her face to check for injuries. Other than some bruises and scrapes, nothing seemed visible… and now he worried as she began to twitch despite being unconscious. Had the witch’s torture spell harmed her internally? He tried to ignore his increasing feeling of helplessness towards his inability to end Hermione’s suffering.

He heard the woman’s voice ring out from behind him. “Draco, go free the others! There’s no time to waste.” Footsteps echoed throughout the room as the other blond male moved towards one of the exits, but Obi-Wan looked up as the sounds began to draw closer to him.

The boy raised both hands in a sign of goodwill as he drew near Obi-Wan and Hermione. “She’s passed out from the _Cruciatus_ curse, but I can wake her,” he said cautiously, and Obi-Wan almost growled out of frustration towards his attitude. He wasn’t about to attack him when this boy had clearly approached them to help.

“Please,” he settled on saying, shifting Hermione into his arms so he could support her head and upper body.

After crouching down to get closer to Hermione, the wizard muttered a spell under his breath and began to slowly move his wand down the length of her body. The soft purple glow that it produced made it look as if she was sleeping peacefully as the magic took hold and calmed Hermione’s tremors.

“It won’t completely fix the complications from the curse,” the blond murmured, finally drawing his wand away and sitting back on his heels, “but it will take the edge off. Have… have Potter _enervate_ her once you leave here.”

Obi-Wan nodded gratefully. She’d be okay. “Thank you.” He moved her so one arm was under her knees and the other was around her back. Her head leant against his shoulder as he stood up carefully to make sure she was securely in his grasp. “Harry and Ron are here?”

The wizard jerked his head towards a stairway at the far end of the room. “Down there. Follow me.”

Obi-Wan paused for a moment, his gaze falling back on the blonde woman who was still staring at him as if he were a ghost. “What’s your name?” He called out, wanting to know if her reaction was something important to note.

Her face went paler than it had before as she pursed her lips. “Narcissa Black Malfoy,” she replied in a steely tone, but he could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

“Black…” The wizarding community seemed like a small world. “Would you happen to know a Sirius Black?”

Her gray eyes widened. “My cousin. He died several years ago.”

Obi-Wan smirked in dry amusement. “Really? Someone should let him know that.” He gave a mocking dip of his head before heading off in the direction her son had been leading him in. The boy ran to catch up with him after several moments, and they remained silent as they went down a dark set of stone steps.

They stopped when they came to a metal gate with an unmoving body collapsed on the other side of it. The blond held his wand up warily, glancing back at Obi-Wan first before turning back and flicking his wand so the door opened.

“You go in first,” he murmured to Obi-Wan. “They’ll recognize her and hopefully won’t attack.”

“That’s comforting,” Obi-Wan muttered, but followed the suggestion. “Hello?” He called out, tightening his grip on Hermione as he cautiously stepped over the body. He wondered what had caused the dead man to strangle himself with his own metal hand, but ignored it for now and turned his attention back to the shadowed dungeon. “Harry? Ron?”

“Obi-Wan?” Harry’s voice replied. Three figures hesitantly came towards him from the farthest corner of the room, two of whom he recognized as Harry and Ron. The third was a short girl with pale blonde hair, who gave him a shy wave. “How are you here? Wait—is that Hermione?”

“She’ll be fine, Potter,” the blond man called from behind him. “But you all won’t if you don’t leave now.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he jabbed his wand with a cry of “ _Expelliarmus!”_ and the wand flew out of the other wizard’s hand. “Malfoy. What’d you do to her?”

Malfoy stepped past Obi-Wan and angrily pulled up the left sleeve of his suit. “Bellatrix is dead, and clearly Ollivander, Thomas and the goblin already escaped. We need to summon _Him_ —but you need to leave first.” He reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled out a bundle of wands. “Here: I’ll trade you mine for all of yours.”

Obi-Wan silently watched as the short girl calmly walked to where Malfoy’s wand was laying and picked it up before bringing it over and handing it to the wizard. He could see Malfoy’s shoulders slump slightly as he handed her the wands.

“Dobby!” Malfoy called, and Obi-Wan didn’t have time to wonder what he was talking about before a small creature with large, droopy ears appeared in the middle of the dungeon.

“Is they being ready to goes now, Mister Draco?” The creature asked, looking at all of them with big eyes.

Draco Malfoy turned to look at Obi-Wan as the other three rushed over to the little creature in a raggedy robe. “Grab Dobby’s hand. He’ll get you out.”

“Thank you,” he replied sincerely before heading over towards Dobby. He sheepishly looked down at the creature as he realized he couldn’t grab his hand due to his hold on Hermione. “Um… would you mind terribly if you grabbed hold of me instead?”

Dobby grinned, his ears flopping as he nodded excitedly. “Oh yes, anything for Miss Hermy’s soulmate!”

And with that, he grabbed ahold of Obi-Wan’s pant legs and the dungeon around them disappeared in a dizzying swirl.

* * *

Hermione blinked dazedly as she opened her eyes to bright sunshine. Was she hallucinating, or perhaps in a dream? The warm, firm chest she felt against her right side added to her dream assumption… but the cool breeze was certainly unexpected.

“Oh thank Merlin, you’re awake!” That was Ron’s voice. She turned her head and was met with the sight of her two best friends in front of the roaring ocean.

Her eyes widened as another person spoke up. “You had us worried there for a second, Hermione.” She’d recognize her soulmate’s voice anywhere and immediately turned towards the person holding her to be met with his sparkling blue eyes.

“Hello there,” he said with a budding smirk which grew as she rolled her eyes.

“Help me stand?” She asked, thanking him when he carefully set her on her feet on the sand. She reached out and grabbed on to his arm to hold herself steady as her legs shook, but was able to finally support her own weight after a moment. She could feel herself tiring though, and knew she didn’t have long before she’d be out of energy. “Where are we?”

“We’re at Bill and Fleur’s place. It’s a safe house,” Ron said, pointing behind her. There was indeed a little cottage surrounded by reeds at the edge of the shore.

“Dobby apparated us here,” Harry added. “He’s helping Fleur with the others.”

Hermione nodded as she processed this information before turning curiously towards Obi-Wan. “When did you show up?”

He guiltily looked at his feet and she immediately became suspicious. “You were being tortured. I couldn’t stand by and let that happen ever again.”

She stared at him curiously for several heartbeats, ignoring Harry’s awkward cough as he signaled for Ron to join him and head up to the house. She waited until they were both out of earshot to continue. “You killed Bellatrix Lestrange?”

Her soulmate raised his gaze again, and she could see the conflicting remorseful and unapologetic feelings he had etched onto his face.

“Yes,” he said plainly. He watched her intently, and she knew he was waiting for her to come to her own decision. He wasn’t going to apologize for protecting her in one of the only ways he could. She couldn’t and would never argue with that, especially since she’d done the same within seconds of meeting him. He wasn’t going to try and convince her to feel a certain way about his actions. He respected her and her right to make a choice.

Before she even realized what she was doing, Hermione gripped the front of his robes to pull him down to her height and kissed him. He was still with shock for a moment before his hands found her hips and pulled her flush against him as he deepened the kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck as she nipped at his lower lip playfully, gasping when he allowed her entry. He tasted of mint, honey and starlight, and Hermione knew at once that she’d never tire of it.

She eventually pulled away from him, the need to breathe too great an urge. Her eyes slowly opened and were met first with his twinkling eyes, bluer than the ocean that continued to roar just yards away. His grin was brighter than any _lumos_ charm she could cast at that moment.

“Thank you,” she whispered as he leaned her forehead against hers. A smile crossed her face as he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“Of course.” She looked up curiously as he let out a sigh. “Ron’s brother mentioned some potions that would help you heal, and as much as I’d like to stay here with you…” He chuckled as she quirked a suggestive eyebrow. “I want to make sure you’re alright.”

She released his hold on him so she could take his hand in hers instead. “Stay a while?”

He squeezed her hand as they began to walk up the loose sand towards the house on the shore. “As long as you’d like.”


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan would never forget the look on Qui-Gon Jinn’s face when Hermione’s patronus arrived in the middle of their training session. His master’s eyebrows shot up and he stumbled as they abruptly paused their sparring when the silvery wisp shot through the opposite wall and came to a stop in between them before forming into an otter.

He’d been told what to expect from the messenger spell, but it was still disconcerting to hear Hermione’s voice come from the otter’s opened mouth.

_Obi, we’re at Hogwarts. This is it. Keep your promise. Qui-Gon, keep him distracted? I’ll see you when it’s over._

This had been the message he’d long been expecting and dreading. They’d had many conversations about different possibilities when at Shell Cottage and she’d kept him up to date during their later nightly visits. As much as it frustrated him, he knew he couldn’t join her at this final battle. He couldn’t block spell fire; he would just be a hindrance to her. Three days ago, as she, Harry and Ron finished their final preparations for their mission to a bank, she’d made him promise not to join her through their bond. He hadn’t seen her since. It wasn’t their longest separation, but it was the most nerve-wracking.

“She knew I was with you?” Qui-Gon asked as they watched the patronus dissipate.

Obi-Wan smirked. “She knew I’d be with you to keep myself grounded, Master. I told you, she’s brilliant.”

Qui-Gon’s responding thoughtful hum was heavily tinged with amusement. “So her battle begins?” He nodded to himself. “You have a strong bonded one, Obi-Wan.”

“She has a warrior’s heart,” he agreed, a wistful tone slipping into his voice. He knew she could take care of herself, but he couldn’t help the nervous feeling that sank to the bottom of his stomach.

It was his turn to be surprised as another wisp of silver light entered the room, again forming into Hermione’s otter.

_Go visit Sirius. He’s on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple, in Bay Seven. The Order knows to send word to him just in case. You can keep each other from doing something reckless._

Once the message ended this time, the otter swirled around him twice before dissolving, leaving him with a brief warm reminder of Hermione’s love.

He shot his master a betrayed glare as Qui-Gon chuckled. “Brilliant indeed,” the older Jedi agreed with a grin at his padawan’s expense. “Shall we, then?”

Obi-Wan stared at him in disbelief. “What?”

“I am not one to argue with one of the Force’s chosen when she seeks to protect her mate,” he said calmly with a knowing twinkle in his eyes as he stowed his lightsaber onto his belt. “We should not keep this Sirius waiting.”

His Master and his soulmate still hadn’t officially met and yet they still managed to team up against him. As he stashed his own weapon and followed Qui-Gon out of the room, he wasn’t sure if he should be aggravated or proud.

* * *

Obi-Wan had long been impressed by his Master’s ability to meditate so easily, but now he was straight up envious of that skill as Qui-Gon sat serenely across from him and Sirius Black. They’d found him where Hermione had said he’d be—or rather, Sirius had found them. He’d been almost unnoticeable under a spell called _disillusionment_ when they’d approached, but it hadn’t fooled the Jedi’s Force sensitivity, especially since they were expressly looking for him.

The past few hours had been spent in a secluded spot in the Kybuck menagerie, where they were unlikely to be disturbed. Sirius and Qui-Gon had gotten along quite well as they swapped stories about their lives and different wizarding and Jedi knowledge. Obi-Wan contributed his opinion every so often, but otherwise he tried to distract himself from the constantly spiking pain and fear that was flowing from the other end of his soulbond by practicing his control over the Force by levitating a small rock.

Conversation had stuttered to a stop two hours ago when another patronus had appeared before the three men. Obi-Wan hadn’t recognized the large animal with antlers that it became, but from the immediate stiffening of Sirius’ posture, he did. The voice that the animal spoke with though was unmistakably Harry Potter’s.

_Thanks for everything, Sirius. I’m sorry._

Qui-Gon had seen the blatant increase in anxiety between his padawan and the wizard and had begun leading them in meditation. Surprisingly, Sirius Black had followed the guidance easily and most of the tension soon seeped out of him.

“Wasn’t much else to do other than meditate while in a prison with soul-sucking demon guards for twelve years,” Sirius informed them with a tight smile when Qui-Gon complimented him on his form.

Obi-Wan was at the point of shouting in frustration at his own current inability to follow his mentor’s instructions when he noticed a golden light peeking through his closed eyelids. His eyes flew open wide and he jumped to his feet as a familiar form began to materialize behind Qui-Gon. He rushed over to Hermione and pulled her into his arms before the golden glow had even faded from either of them. She was safe and with him and nothing else in that moment mattered than her.

Hermione clung to him just as tightly, but he was still able to hear her elated murmur from where her cheek was pressed against his chest. “We won. Harry beat him.”

He couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face at that news and finally released her so he could draw back and fully look at her. “You’re alright?”

Her wild curls were pulled back in a tight ponytail that left her vision unobscured, but it also allowed him to see the many scrapes that littered her face and a large bruise forming on her left jawline. Her sweater and trousers were covered in dust and torn in many places, but he didn’t see any large wounds on her, just several clotted cuts. Her shoulders sank with exhaustion, and he suddenly wondered how long she’d been awake. Despite all this, her chocolate eyes shone brightly.

“Yes, I’m okay,” she assured him as she squeezed his hand. She peered around him and finally caught sight of Sirius and Qui-Gon, the former who was clearly brimming with questions and the other who watched them with a sincere smile. “Do you mind if I…?”

He shook his head. “Of course not,” he said, gesturing for her to go ahead and approach them.

She first went to Sirius, who embraced her in a hug so tight that Obi-Wan wondered if she was able to breathe. The man’s gray eyes filled with tears as she told him Harry was fine, that he’d defeated Voldemort once and for all, that Remus had lost an eye but he and Tonks sent their love. More unfamiliar names tumbled out of her as she pulled out of Sirius’ hug and they gripped each other’s forearms for both emotional and physical support: Percy Weasley was dead and George lost a leg, Professor Snape was a good man in the end, Neville Longbottom killed the snake, and Harry had survived the killing curse—again—because he was Harry and “of _course_ he’d gone and been a noble git.”

She finally released him and reached into the back pocket of her pants, pulling out a set of folded papers that she handed to Sirius. “That’s Edward Remus Lupin,” she said happily as she pointed to the top one, “but we all call him Teddy. He has his mother’s talents.”

“Another powerful Black,” Sirius replied softly as he stared at the image before looking back up at Hermione. “Thank you.”

As he began to read the other two sheets she’d given to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder before turning and walking over to Qui-Gon. She stopped three or so feet in front of him and the two observed each other curiously for several heartbeats.

Hermione broke the silence. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Master Jinn” she said, giving him a respectful bow. “I’m Hermione Granger.”

His Master returned the bow with his own. “Qui-Gon is quite alright. You are a formidable witch, Hermione.” His gaze flickered between this girl and his padawan. “It seems Magic and the Force have chosen well.” Obi-Wan couldn’t keep the smile off his face at his Master’s official approval of his soulmate. “I believe the two of you deserve a moment alone. Sirius, would you care to join me?”

Stopping to press a quick familial kiss to the top of Hermione’s head, Sirius and Qui-Gon walked off out of earshot, giving the two soulmates some privacy.

Obi-Wan moved to stand next to Hermione, gently laughing when she stood on her tiptoes to gently kiss his cheek. “What do you plan on doing next?” He asked, knowing that there was often more work to be done after a war than during one.

She appeared to understand what he was referencing. “Hogwarts is in ruins. There’ll be a lot of rebuilding to do.” She sighed. “We have to rebuild the Ministry as well and catch some of the Death Eaters that fled after Voldemort died.”

He could clearly hear her internal conflict in her words. “You do not sound so certain.”

“I have to help,” she said, wringing her hands worriedly. “I can’t just leave because the fighting’s stopped.”

“I don’t understand. Why would you be leaving?”

She let out a breathy laugh as she reached up to fondly run her fingers through his hair. “I want to spend time with you, explore your universe. You’ve spent so much time in mine, and it’s not fair that I’m never here with you in yours. We’re a pair.”

Obi-Wan knew he’d loved her for weeks, ever since he’d seen her at Malfoy Manor, but as he listened to her speak now, just after a great battle, he knew she loved him as well. She was his soulmate, his perfect other half, and as he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her, he swore to the Force and magic and any god that would listen that he would do anything for her.

Her arms wrapped around his waist and she let out the little gasp that he loved so much when his tongue ran across her lower lip and sought permission to deepen their kiss. It was much rougher and passionate than the few they had shared since their first on that beach, with the ocean and wind roaring around them. He poured his worry for her, his elation at her safety, his hopes and love and every other feeling currently scrambled by her touch into their kiss, trying to convey every thought he had without words. He knew that some things needed to be explicitly said though, and so reluctantly he pulled away.

“We have all the time in the world to explore my universe together, Mi,” he promised with his entire being, “but I would not have you join me for long periods while you still need to help your friends—your family—rebuild.” He gave her a content smile. “I will always wait for you.”

She stared at him with wide eyes that began to tear up. “I love you, Obi,” she whispered, bringing her hand up to wipe away the several tears that trailed down her cheeks. “Thank you.” He comfortingly pressed his forehead against hers as she calmed herself. “You know… I’ll only be busy rebuilding the school during the day,” she finally said with a mischievous smirk. “My nights, though…”

Obi-Wan grinned at her suggestion. “I do believe your free nights just became filled, Hermione Granger.”

“I hope so,” she replied cheekily.

And in that galaxy far, far away, a Jedi knew he’d found his forever in this feisty witch with a warrior’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end, but I had so much fun that I started a sequel to this fic (hence the delay in posting the final chapter)! Go check it out for a continuation of Hermione and Obi-Wan's story under "The Witch and The Jedi." Thank you for all the love and I hope you enjoyed this crossover.


End file.
